The Eldest Goddess
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Myths and legends state that Kronos only had six godly children, but what if those myths had been influence by Zeus, and there was in fact a seventh. Not only that but what if that seventh child was the eldest and strongest of Kronos' children? When she wakes from her ancient slumber what changes will she bring? The only thing that is guaranteed. Nothing will ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Slumber and Awakening**

Persephone O'Kvernítis stands on the summit of Mount Olympus, in the distance below her she can see her younger siblings, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus as they argue amongst themselves over their fields of dominion. Hestia had already taken the Hearth, Demeter Fertility and Agriculture and Hera Marriage and Family. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are arguing over the three realms of the Sky, The Sea and the Underworld. In her hands Astrapí and Kýma shake as their dominions are fought over. Skiá shudders and disappears, Persephone smiles it appears that Hades has taken the Underworld as his dominion. Great-Uncle Tartarus slumbers there, he gave Persephone permission to join him and she had said "Not yet, uncle I must finish my duties first". Persephone was currently the Ruler of Olympus, but she was giving the reins to her younger siblings. She'd fought against the Titans and won with their help, now she was going to give them the chance to rule in their father's place. Kýma shudders and disappears and Persephone nods as her brother Poseidon takes dominion over the Ocean and all water on Gaia.

Persephone leaps down from the summit towards the small plateau where her siblings stood, as she leapt a giant palace wrought of Marble, Olympian Silver, Stygian Iron and Orichalcum. In the Palace she forged Six thrones, One for her and all her siblings except Zeus. Her throne stood at the position of glory flanked by Hades' and Poseidon's thrones. Persephone's throne was made of black Orichalcum, Stygian Iron and Olympian Silver, on its sides were symbols of the current gods. An Ocean Wave and Trident, A Helm and several Shades, A Wedding Dress and Couples around it, A Hearth and people gathered around it, a Cornucopia and Wheat fields around it and Finally a Throne with a crown on it standing tall over all of the rest of the images. The gods walk into the throne room in their giant forms, above them the ancient constellations move across the ceiling, in the centre of the room is the Hearth, Hestia catches Persephone's eye and nods in appreciation. Behind the Big Three Thrones are three columns made of different materials to symbolize, The Sea, The Sky and the Underworld. For the Sea is a Orichalcum Column with an inset for the Trident or Kýma to be held, Foe the Underworld is a Stygian Iron Column with a small alcove for the Helm of Darkness or Skiá to be placed and For the Sky is an Olympian Silver column with a inset for the Master Bolt or Astrapí be placed. These Three columns are the Armory where the Big Three will place their Symbols of Power or at least Persephone hoped.

The Gods and Persephone sat on their thrones, Zeus walks forward and kneels before the grandest and most elaborate Throne, Persephone stares down at her youngest brother and says "Zeus, I Persephone O'Kvernítis Goddess of Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes and Ruler of Olympus and all Domains of Creation pass to you the Dominion of the Sky, and with it the Title of Ruler of Olympus. BUT be warned Brother, if you come to rule like Father Kronos, I WILL take my throne back. I will be watching, even in slumber" Persephone draws her sword Astrapí and hands it to Zeus. Zeus stands and takes the sword from his sister, When Astrapí touches Zeus' hands it transforms first into a twenty foot Javelin of Lightning and then into a Cylinder full of lightning capped with God-Level Explosives. Persephone smiles and says "I see you have already made it your own, Goodbye Zeus. Goodbye Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hera, I want you four to know I thought of myself more as your mother then your sister"

In unison all four gods nod and Hades replies "We thought of you the same way, _Mother_"

Persephone smiles with almost blinding joy before turning to her younger twin sister Hestia and hugging her. "I will miss you sister"

Hestia smiles "And you sister, till you return I will wait for you"

Persephone snaps her fingers and her throne disappears and in its place a Throne made of Olympian Silver (Which from a distance looks like Platinum) appears in its place, slightly less regal and imposing then her Throne. Persephone then releases her Divine Form. Zeus almost faints from the shock of his eldest Sister's Form. Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera smile as the Divine Form of the one they saw as a mother washes over them and makes them remember the times where their eldest sister held them next to the campfire Hestia had made with her powers and sang them lullabies in the ancient tongue of magic that only she and Hestia knew. Hestia smiles before shivering, the last time she had seen that form was when she was three years old and her father had heard the prophecy and decided to eat them, Persephone had awoken her Divine Form in order to attempt an escape, it had almost worked but Persephone had been too young and their father had been too strong to succumb to his eldest daughter wrath. Persephone then disappeared leaving behind the scent of all the domains especially that of the wild. Hera and Demeter start to cry over the loss of their mother while the rest console them.

Persephone appears before the secret entrance to Tartarus her uncle had told her about, an entrance that'll take her to a special area of Tartarus for her to slumber undisturbed. Persephone enters this area, sealing the doors behind her so that only her Uncle Tartarus could open them. She finds a God-Sized bed for her to sleep upon and lies down upon it. Persephone closes her eyes and sleeps.

_Many Millennia later._

Persephone jolts awake, her father's malevolent presence having grown strong enough to wake her from her slumber. Using her ancient and limitless powers she senses everything that has happened over the millennia she has slumbered. Persephone runs for the entrance to her room and opens the door, only to see a young woman standing there before her. No not a woman, Rather a young goddess, she is tall, beautiful but her skin is pale, her hair is black and curled. She is wearing a white dress that at one point may have been filled with color but is now washed out to white, her eyes are multicolored but seem subdued. Persephone smiles at the young goddess and asks "Who are you, My Dear?"

The Goddess looks surprised but then says "I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, Wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld. Who may I ask are you?"

Persi (To differentiate between the original Persephone and the daughter of Demeter, the Original will be called Persi everywhere except speech when the two are together) smiles and replies "I? I am Persephone O'Kvernítis, Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and surrogate Mother of Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. I see that my brother named you after me. I am glad that such a beautiful goddess bears my name"

Persephone's jaw drops as she stares at Persi, whose appears to be a beautiful woman in her twenties wearing an ancient Greek Hoplite Armor made of Orichalcum, Olympian Silver and Stygian Iron, it has an empty sheath at her waist and what looks like connections for a helm, on her back is an empty holster for some spear-like weapon, her features are a mixture of Hestia's, Demeter's and Hera's but her Golden eyes are seemingly her own, her hair however is the strangest thing about her, it goes to her waist and looks like it is made of moonlight as it glows silver in the depths of the Underworld, she catches herself and asks "H-how come I've never heard of you?"

Persi's eyes widen in anger and she shouts "WHAT"

From behind her a voice says "It is true Mother, Zeus has used his power to remove any mentions of you from history, only the eldest monsters and gods are aware of your existence, oh and the Titans of course"

Persi turns to see her surrogate son Hades standing there with his eyes full of tears, she smiles and says "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me a hug, _son_" Hades almost seems to teleport with the speed he moves, one moment he's standing there the next he's in Persi's arms getting love from the only mother he ever knew.

Persephone stares in shock as her husband cries in the arms of this ancient and powerful goddess who he called mother. Persi turns her head towards Persephone and says "Come over here my niece, or should I say Daughter-in-law?" She smiles and then continues with "Or maybe Granddaughter?" Persephone's face shows her shock at these words and Hades releases his mother from his hug. Persi smiles and says "Come dears, Tell me what Zeus has done, my powers have already informed me of something's but I would like to hear you tell me what has happened since I went to sleep"

Over the next few hours Persephone and Hades tell Persi of the crimes and actions of her successor Zeus. Persi is near about ready to storm Olympus, Hades tells her that tomorrow is the Winter Solstice and that the council will meet for the year and discuss things, or more likely collapse into a argumentative rabble like they always do. Persi decides to travel to this Camp Half-Blood and speak with her younger brother Chiron.

Next to Thalia's pine on Half-Blood hill, a lone figure with shining silver hair and glowing golden eyes appears in a flash of silver and gold. Luke Castellan who was coming back from communing with his master Kronos about the plan for the Solstice tomorrow is shocked by the woman's sudden appearance, he is even more shocked by what his lord hisses in his mind _'Be careful fool, I had thought _she_ had faded millennia ago, watch out for she was the real Ruler of Olympus, even in my prime I couldn't match up to her. She may very well dethrone my idiot son Zeus and take his place'_ The woman nods to Luke and says "Boy, it is rather cold and late, I would suggest you return to your cabin and sleep." Luke not wanting to annoy this woman runs off towards his cabin.

Persi shakes her head thinking of what mortal were like in her time, they weren't as articulate as that boy but possessed an innocence that made her love them, now they seem to be corrupting the wild and that made her both angry and saddened. She sighs and thinks _'Oh well, every child must grow sometime. I hope Grandmother Gaia, does not mind them too much'_ She sets off towards the imaginatively named 'Big House' in search of Chiron. She finds him in some metal contraption playing cards with some strange man, a young girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a satyr whose horns haven't yet escaped his hair. Chiron turns as she walks in and the moment he sees her Chiron's eyes widen and he bows and says "My Lady, you have returned! It has been many millennia since the last time I saw you" The man, god? looks shocked, The girl seems to be analyzing her and the satyr appears to be trying not to wet himself at her presence. Not surprising, she is a Goddess of the Wild.

Persi holds her right hand up and says "Chiron, I thought I told you. My name is Persephone, you don't have to call me Lady. My days of ruling are long over, but given the circumstances that may change. I was just speaking with my Son Hades and Granddaughter Persephone and I'm very upset with my _youngest brother_" The disgust in Persephone's voice is palatable when she says 'youngest brother', the man's eyes bug out and the girl looks shocked, the satyr has fainted however.

The man then asks her rudely "Who in Hades are you?"

Persi stares at him with the full force of her power in her eyes and he collapses under the strain, Chiron puts a hand out to prevent the Girl from interfering as he says "Annabeth don't, This is Persephone O'Kvernítis, the Eldest Goddess and the Original Ruler of Olympus before Zeus. She is the Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and was the one who actually won the First Titan War for Olympus." Chiron turns to Persi and says "Persephone, this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy a Daughter of Zeus, and the God you are currently subduing is Dionysus God of Wine and Son of Zeus"

_As some suggested here is the first chapter of 'Eldest Goddess' I've done some fixing of names and such so that the dreaded missing symbol icon doesn't appear._

_Also I must mention the fact I have now set up a Forum, I won't bother explaining it as I have already written an explanation topic on the forum (On a completely unrelated note I absolutely loathe the way FF net set up their Forum system) The Link is on my Profile._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S The second chapter of this story is mostly done, I just need to wrap it up, maybe a week or so depending on how lazy I get!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Part II, Yay! However here comes the bad news, don't expect an update for at least three to four months, this story is currently waiting for inspiration to return, like the rest of my PJO fics._

* * *

**Part 2: Winter Solstice and The First Olympian**

* * *

Annabeth's jaw had almost completely dropped off her face when she found out that the strange woman with Silver hair and Golden eyes, wearing armor made from strange metals was in fact the First God of the Fifth Age and even more powerful than Kronos.

Dionysus or Mr. D was sitting on the floor bound by Celestial Bronze shackles and gagged so that he couldn't speak, many campers had wished this to happen for years. Persi was currently sitting opposite Chiron and chatting over tea, as if having a god bound on the floor next to her wasn't anything special.

Persi finally can't take it and says "Chiron, what has happened to Astrapí, Kýma, and Skiá. I hope they have been taken care of by my Sons and Zeus"

Annabeth frowns and asks "Lightning, Wave and Shadow? I've never heard of them, I assume by the way you named them they are artifacts or weapons"

Persi smiles and asks "Clever girl, do you know what my surname O'Kvernítis means?"

Annabeth nods "The Ruler"

Persi nods and says "Yes, As I was destined to rule after my father. During the war the Cyclopes and Telekhines forged me my three lesser Symbols of Power and my Armor. The three lesser Symbols of Power were Astrapí a Sword that sundered mountains, Kýma a Trident that shock the Earth and parted the Ocean and Skiá a Helm that allowed me entrance and exit from the Underworld before we had control of it"

Annabeth looks extremely confused by what Persi has said so Chiron explains "Annabeth, the three objects Lady Persephone is talking about are in order: The Master Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident and the Helm of Darkness. They were forged for her and when She gave Zeus, Hades and Poseidon their domains she gave them her three lesser Symbols of Power for their respective domains, but not her true Symbol of Power"

Annabeth's eyebrow rises and she asks "Her _True_ Symbol of Power?"

Persi's nods and says "Yes, My aura and the presence I release into the world as shown by my eyes and hair is my Symbol of Power and it is one that cannot be taken from me, so shackles of Celestial Bronze, Olympian Silver, Imperial Gold, Orichalcum or Stygian Iron have no effect on me. The only material that can restrain me is Chaotic Metal, made by Lady Chaos, but that is now impossible to get anymore as Lady Chaos has since left Earth and travelled to other demises to continue her Eternal Quest"

Annabeth's face shows her shock at this statement and Persi continues with "I will be joining your tour group tomorrow, I believe that something is going to happen and I want to be there when it does. Now Dionysus, if you are smart you'll forget all about this otherwise I will tear you apart into so many pieces that you will fade, do we understand each other?" Dionysus nods franticly and Persi smiles "Good, I will be watching, remember the entire of your Olympian council could take me on and I would still win with no wounds"

Dionysus looks at Chiron and he nods and says "She isn't lying Mr. D She can and would wipe out the council and the eldest gods except Zeus would side with her as they either see her as a mother or sister"

Persi smiles and removes the shackles before going to leave "I have spent so long sleeping in Tartarus I think I will spend the night watching the stars from the roof"

* * *

The Next morning Annabeth wakes with slight fear in her heart, she looks up to see Persi standing there in the form of a thirteen year old girl. Annabeth's eyes bulge and Persi puts her hand to her mouth and gestures for silence before she walks to the door and makes a 'come on' gesture before leaving, Annabeth looks at the clock to see it is nearly 5:30 in the morning. She gets dressed and walks out of her cabin to see Persi standing by the lake staring out towards the strait. Annabeth walks over and as she gets close Persi says "When I was a child the sun rose with the same speed every day, Helios was like clockwork, never early, never late. He always rose at 6:00 every morning and set at 6:00 every night, our days were twelve hours long and so were our nights, our days were always spring, the flowers forever blooming in colors that would seem impossible, the sky used to be a silver color and there were less stars, Mortals were around but they were Demi-immortal, they couldn't die of old age but rarely had children, but they had a childish view of things and an innocence that outshone the moon and sun combined, your history refers to it as the Golden age and it was. Then my father swallowed me and Hestia's and my days became darkness as we huddled by the hearth she kept burning with her powers even when there was no material to burn, luckily my powers allowed me to create anything, including Nectar and Ambrosia. Then my Brothers and Sisters came and became my Sons and Daughters. I named and raised Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera, I loved and still love them like children and they see me as their mother not Mother Rhea. Can you imagine such a life, where your own siblings would become your children and where you lived by firelight selflessly maintained by your elder or younger sister?" Persi turns to face Annabeth.

Annabeth shakes her head and replies with "I never knew any of that, your story has been lost to mortals and demigods for millennia. I wonder what the world would be like if you had remained Ruler? And why you didn't fade even though no-one knows of you?"

Persi laughs and says "Would the world be better or worse? I do not know I was a great leader in war but I did not know what I would be like in peace. Better then Zeus most likely, and as for why I did not fade. My domains are infinite, but my primary domains are Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes. So as long as one Monster, God, Demigod or Mortal exists other than me I am immortal, Even Lady Chaos is within my domain, but she is far more powerful then I. I cannot fade Annabeth Chase until the end of everything, that is my blessing and my curse. My brethren may fade but I will remain until the end. I wonder what my Demigods would be like had I birthed some? If they would be powerful and humble or cruel and arrogant. I cannot see the future I never could, now that I'm awake I might just find out for myself"

Annabeth sighs "I wish that I could see the future, I also wish that I could've been raised by my mother"

Persi stares at her and asks "Were you not raised by Athena?"

Annabeth shakes her head and says "No the ancient laws forbid it"

Persi clenches her fist in anger and her aura spikes, She growls ancient curses under her breath, Annabeth turns to her with a question in her eyes, Persephone sees this and says "The only law regarding demigods is that the God or Goddess must not forsake their duties for their demigods, other than that they have the choice of what they do in relation to their children. My Brother has apparently twisted even the Sacred Laws of Lady Chaos for his own ends, I will have words with him, no mother should have to give up her child. If _anything_ the laws state that gods must raise their children properly not matter what. I should know I wrote the laws for the Fifth Age based off the laws that Lady Chaos gave to Grandmother Gaia, who gave them to Father, they haven't changed since the beginning of time or shouldn't have. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I would have been a better ruler then Zeus"

Annabeth looks terrified and then frowns and asks "Normally whenever we say something bad about lord Zeus the sky would thunder but it seems as if he can't hear us why is that?"

Persi laughs and says "Because I am far stronger then my Sister, Sons and Daughters, they can only hear or sense me if I either wish them to or they are right next to me otherwise I am invisible, why do you think I was never bothered during my many millennia of slumber?"

Annabeth nods at this logic. Persi smiles and says "Come on, I believe it is time to get ready for the trip" as they walk to the 'Big House' together a young girl tending the flames stares at Persi as if seeing a ghost, before she vanishes to tell her brothers and sisters other then Zeus of Persi's return.

* * *

Hestia was surprised to see her Elder Sister again, even more surprised when she visited Hades only to discover that he already knew, he then told her of the plan and she spread it to Poseidon, they decided to leave Hera and Demeter out of it for now due to their connections with Zeus. Hestia smiles thinking that this year's meeting will be quite interesting.

* * *

Persi smiles as she waits, Zeus introduced himself to the campers earlier and didn't notice her. Now she was waiting for the opportune moment for- Suddenly Persi is thrust forwards by the ground shaking and the sky rumbling with Thunder. She runs for the Throne room to hear her brother shout "Who has stolen my Lightning Bolt, Ares, Athena, Artemis and Apollo, go search for it NOW"

Before they can leave Persi grows to her Godly Height and takes on her Adult persona wearing her battle armor and slams the door to the throne room open shouting "ZEUS", All the younger gods in the throne room have trouble breathing due to the intense power of the Ancient Goddess's Aura blanketing them. Zeus' face shifts from outrage at the abrupt entrance to abject fear as the powerful being who filled his nightmares for millennia approaches. Demeter and Hera have expressions of surprise and love on their faces as their 'mother' walks in. Persephone walks up to the Hearth nodding at her sister before standing in front of her youngest brother Zeus.

Zeus stumbles forwards the younger gods now released from Persi's aura gape as their Ruler kneels before this Goddess trembling with fear in every line of his body. Persi smirks and then says "I warned you Zeus, you had ONE chance to rule, instead you have allowed MY Sacred Objects to be stolen, Hades I believe your Helm is no longer here, I can't sense it anymore." Hades nods.

Persi turns her eye back on Zeus and says "Your rule is over" Zeus opens his mouth to object and Persephone slaps him across the face with enough force to break his jaw "I Persephone O'Kvernítis Eldest Daughter of Rhea and Kronos take back my Throne and my Dominion over the Sky, you can have the dominion over Theater and Drama, it seems to be the only thing you are good at, that and breaking your sacred oath to Hera, which of this day no longer exists" Persi then unleashes a devastating punch to Zeus ribs, before knocking him out with her other fist. She walks up to his Throne which shudders and crumbles under her gaze. Soon her Ancient Throne reappears and the Throne Room is filled with her ancient power once more. Her Throne has changed however, there are now new carvings on it. A stag in a moonlit forest, a Sun healing the lands, a Caduceus over several travelers on a road, a Bloody Sword over a battle field filled with corpses, a Dove over a couple, a Hammer over a forge, a Wineskin over a Vineyard and an Owl surrounded by Bookshelves on one side and weapons on the other, The old Carvings of The Helm and Shades and the Hearth and it's People have faded somewhat. Persi sits upon her Throne which nearly sings with happiness, The Hearth explodes to twenty feet high, Persephone smiles at Hestia and says "I have retaken my Throne, I'll explain everything later but Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artemis would you please go retrieve my Lightning Bolt, I've missed it over the millennia, when you get back I'll explain everything" The four gods race off to their task, three of them happy to have someone polite as ruler for once.

* * *

Hours later they all return with news of failure, Persi stares at Ares thinking something's off about his story before realizing the truth and dismissing the matter as inconsequential, Ares nearly soils himself in fear from her gaze. She then looks around at the council and the unconscious body of Zeus on the floor before she says "You, _All_ of you have been lied to" The younger members of the council gasp at this and look utterly surprised. Persi notices that the Demigod Campers, Artemis' Hunters and Chiron have entered the hall and are listening to her speak, Persi then continues "I have heard that my little Brother Zeus told you that _he_ was the one that won the war for Olympus in the first war. Well, _that_ is a lie, the truth is that I the First Child of Kronos and Rhea was the one that won the war for Olympus. For me the Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident and Helm of Shadows was forged. This palace that we sit in right now was created by me with but a single thought" Athena gasps having wondered for centuries who built the Grand Palace of Olympus, her father would always change the subject and her aunts and uncles would look like they were in pain. Persi smiles at her look of wonder and realization and continues "After the war however I decided against taking the Rule of Olympus despite my right as first-born, and I gave the Dominion of The Sky, Sea and Underworld to my Brothers, who decided amongst themselves who would get what" The younger gods look at the elder gods with surprise on their faces "After that I descended down to a special corner of Tartarus that my Uncle Tartarus created for me and I slept for over two Millennia. My Primary domains are Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes" As she says the last bit she looks at the Demigods who shiver as a strange feeling of acceptance passes through them.

Persi then stands and finishes her speech with "Before I went to slumber I told Zeus that he would only get one chance, I trusted him with the right to rule and he failed miserably. His Paranoia and Weakness have infected this council. Instead of strength we have weakness, Instead of mighty Gods, we have: A Slut that isn't loyal to her husband" Persi shoots a glare at Aphrodite who pales "A War God without any brains" Ares shudders in fear under her gaze "A Drunkard who can't fight or stay loyal" Dionysus trembles "But the biggest disappointment is you Hera" Hera pales "I thought you were better than this, punishing the Mothers? Did you wish to disrespect me? You should have punished the ass who couldn't control himself. I'm wondering if you are even my daughter anymore!" Hera stares to sob unable to control herself, the demigods and younger gods stare in awe and fear as the once proud former Queen of Heaven weeps upon her throne. "Leave my sight Hera, for you disgust me with your actions"

Then the most unexpected thing happens, Hera jumps off her throne and falls to her knees and begs "Please no, Please don't make me go, I miss you please, _mother_ I'll do anything-" whatever else she might of said disappears into her sobbing and tears, before Hera collapses to the floor having lost consciousness at the thought of her mother hating her. As she cries in her sleep she occasionally mutters "Momma please come back, I miss you"

Persi stares down at her daughter and her heart breaks and her face shows horrified realization, she realizes for once how much she hurt her youngest daughter's heart by leaving, silver tears like liquid moonlight flow down her cheeks. She glares at Ares who is seconds away from crowing to the skies over his mothers weakness, he shudders and is wrapped in bands of celestial metal with a gag over his mouth, Persephone's face shows only disgust at him. Hephaestus is crying into his beard as he watches his Ice Queen mother break down and a fragile little girl crying for her mother emerge, even though he is still resentful over her throwing him from Olympus, he feels no victory or vindication in this, only sorrow. For once in his immortal life Hephaestus wonders what exactly his mother had suffered from the loss of _her_ mother.

Hera's form shimmers and shifts to that of a little girl, still godly sized but much smaller then she was before. Persi kneels down and picks up her daughter while kneeling by her throne, before she starts singing to her in an ancient dialect known only to the titans and the eldest gods.

As she sings Olympus shudders and a chorus of ethereal voices sing counterpart to her voice. Apollo sits on his throne awestruck by the beauty of the song, a beauty that even he the god of music could never reach. Artemis remembers long ago when as a child her mother Leto would sing something similar to it when she couldn't sleep. Athena watches with pure envy on her face at the sight of Hera being held to her mother's chest with love, something she'd never had and something she'd wanted desperately to give to her own children. Hermes is shocked by the events unable to speak, while George and Martha who'd been in existence when Persephone had ruled stare in awe. The Campers and Hunters can't even speak, all of them awestruck by the pure love this Goddess was emitting and Luke stares with envy equal to Athena. Poseidon, Demeter and Hades' eyes go misty as they remember being sung to in their father's stomach. Hestia smiles and is pleased to see her sister's true nature emerge. For all that Persephone O'Kvernítis was a warrior and a Ruler, she was and still is foremost a mother, who had left her children without guidance when they needed it most. Now she has returned and seen the results of her abandonment.

Persi stops singing and whispers to Hera as she wakes with fear in her eyes, "I am sorry, little bird I should not have left you. I am back and I am not going to leave you" Hera's tears cease and for the first time in millennia she smiles with her whole being. Persephone stands still holding a child Hera in her arms and viciously stomps her right foot on the waking Zeus' back, slamming him to the Throne Room Floor. "I have made a mistake, one that cannot ever be forgiven. But no more, I am going to return this council to power, and remove the darkness that has infested it." Persi murmurs to herself, she then raises her voice and says "A darkness is rising, my father Kronos stirs, I guess I have one thing to thank Zeus for, his neglect has allowed Kronos to stir and wake me, and it is long since time I repaired this Throne Room, Everyone move to the walls, Hades and Poseidon, please drag that waste of space over to the wall, for the next millennia he'll be helping you two anyway you want." Hades and Poseidon with massive grins on their faces drag their unconscious brother to the wall of the Throne Room, Persi sets Hera down and says "Hera, please head to the walls as well" Hera nods and goes to the walls.

Persephone notices all of the Campers and Hunters have reached the walls and are standing there. She claps her hands together and says "Olympus, it is long since time for you to reawaken to your full power" and the room is filled with shining light. When it fades the three pillars have returned with the three Elder thrones in front of them. Persephone's Grand Throne in the centre, Hades' pitch black throne of the Underworld to the right, Hestia's throne of the Hearth to the left, the rest of the thrones placed in front, However not every throne survived the shift. In a line in to the front and right of Hades' throne are Poseidon's Sea Green Orichalcum throne, Hephaestus' Ironwork throne, Apollo's Golden throne with Sun decorations, Hermes' Craved Oak throne with scenes for travelers, merchants, thieves and messengers carved on the sides. In a line to the front and left of Hestia's throne are Demeter's Tree throne, Hera's Marble with Peacock feather embellishments throne, Athena's Grey stone throne with the sigil of an owl on the headrest and Artemis' Silver with Moon decorations throne. Behind each throne is a pillar made of the same material of the throne, each pillar has a slot or aperture or alcove to hold the symbol of power for the god or goddess seated in the throne.

The Olympians stare in wonder at the sheer power of their thrones now that Persephone had awakened their true natures, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus were about to shout out in anger before Persephone's cold voice cut them off "Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus" They look at her and flinch in fear "You three have shown yourselves to be absolute failures as gods, Ares, you'll be spending the next Hundred years helping Hades in the Underworld" Hades' smiles happy to have help and Ares pales "Aphrodite, your marriage has been dissolved and you are banned from having any interactions with males from today onwards until you prove yourself worthy, Artemis will ensure you are keeping to your punishment" Aphrodite pales in fear and drops to her knees face white with horror, Artemis shouts "Yes" like she has just won the lottery "Dionysus" Dionysus gulps "Your crimes are lesser and so is your punishment, you'll remain banned from alcohol for the next fifty years, you'll also be under house arrest. Your wife Ariadne will oversee your punishment, you are also banned from having any relationships with mortals for the next hundred years" Dionysus sags in relief, happy to be getting off with such a light sentence. The Campers explode into cheering, the Hunters join them. Persephone smiles, knowing that her punishments helped others as well.

Ares is about to leave the Throne Room when Persephone's voice rings out "Oh and Ares" he turns to her with a look of fear on his face. "Please return the two symbols of power you apprehended from young mister Castellan" Ares, Luke and Chiron visibly jump at this. Chiron in surprise, Ares and Luke in fear _'How did she know?'_ runs through the two thieves minds "In case you are wondering when I returned Olympus to full power it told me of your actions, Zeus of course had no idea of this power, _Now_ would you please hand over the symbols of power… _Unless_ you wish to meet my father face to face" Luke and Ares pale, Ares then hands over the two symbols as quickly as he could. Persephone nods and transports them to their respective pillars, she then walks over to Luke, shrinks down to human sized and puts her hands on either side of his head and concentrates. "Hades" Hades looks at Persephone "You will remove the curse on the oracle, I will heal Miss Castellan, and please my son. Please learn to let go of your grudges, they'll only hurt you in the future." Hades nods, Demeter smugly smiles, Persephone's head snaps to Demeter and she comments in a low voice "You too Demeter" Demeter's smile vanishes.

* * *

That day a change went through Olympus, a change that whispered of hope and new horizons, however underneath the winds of change was the growls of rage. The Titans would rise, however a new god would rise to meet them. A god whose greatest attribute was and forever will be his desire to protect those close to him.

* * *

In a void of unnatural color, there stands an impossible palace, inside the impossible palace is an unimaginable Throne Room, inside the Throne Room is a throne that is made of everything and nothing simultaneously, and sitting on that throne. Is a woman of indescribable beauty, mortals and gods alike would be blinded by her beauty and ethereal aura of pure majesty. On the indescribable woman's face a smile appears and in a voice of pure light and darkness combined she speaks in a language that cannot be heard by lesser beings "_So the elder goddess has returned, I wonder how she will deal with the new world she has found herself in. Her soul mate is almost ready, he has but one more choice to make, but that choice is the most difficult one of all_"

_A/N As stated up above HIATUS until the return of inspiration. I'm currently raging over the lack of good Tenchi Muyo! And Ranma ½ fanfics, there are some awesome ones but they aren't finished. And don't even get me started on Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon crossovers, that's pure raging waiting for some poor fool to wake the beast._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S To 'GhostAvatar' specifically Shadow, here's the update! Thanks for reminding me. This has been sitting here for at least a month_


End file.
